The New Taicho
by Twin Sword Of The Moon And Sun
Summary: Summary inside.
**An: There is not enough of Ichigo/Momo, so I wanted to create one myself. I hope you guys like it. This is an AU(Alternative Universe). It also takes place after the Soul Society Arc and before the Arrancar Arc. Gotei 13 needs a new Taichou for division 3, 5, 9. So they promoted Renji Abarai to 3rd division and Ikkaku Madarme to 9th division. 5th Division will be Ichigo Kurosaki.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

* * *

 **1st Division main hall**

All the division's taichou(Minus 3rd, 5th, and 9th division) and lieutenants are in their positions and wait for the sotaichou to speak. These captains and lieutenants are:

 **1st division:**

Sotaichou: Genryūsai Yamamoto

Lieutenant: Chōjirō Sasakibe **  
**

 **2nd division:**

Taichou: Suì Fēng

Lieutenant: Marechiyo Ōmaeda

 **3rd division:**

Taichou: N/A

Lieutenant: Izuru Kira

 **4th division:**

Taichou: Retsu Unohana

Lieutenant: Isane Kotestu

 **5th division:**

Taicho: N/A

Lieutenant: Momo Hinamori

 **6th division:**

Taichou: Byakuya Kuchiki

Lieutenant: Renji Abarai

 **7th division:**

Taichou: Sajin Komamura

Lieutenant: Tetsuzaemon Iba

 **8th division:**

Taichou: Shunsui Kyōraku

Lieutenant: Nanao Ise

 **9th division:**

Taichou: N/A

Lieutenant: Shūhei Hisagi

 **10th division:**

Taichou: Tōshirō Hitsugaya

Lieutenant: Rangiku Matsumoto

 **11th division:**

Taichou: Kenpachi Zaraki

Lieutenant: Yachiru Kusajishi

 **12th division:**

Taichou: Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Lieutenant: Nemu Kurotsuchi

 **13th division:**

Taichou: Jūshirō Ukitake

Lieutenant: N/A

"I have called this meeting to see what we will do for the positions of 3rd, 5th, and 9th division taichous." The lieutenants of the said divisions stiffened. "If I may interrupt sotaichou..." Byakuya started. "I will like to nominate Renji Abarai as 3rd division taicho." Renji was shocked by his taichou suggestion. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. "Please state why Renji Abarai should become taichou of 3rd division?" Yamamoto asked calmly. Byakuya nodded

"Despite still being bashful, he has qualities of a taichou. He gets his job finish on time and helps train my division when I am not their, very well. Not to mention that he could use Bankai." Byakuya finished. Renji felt excitement to be praise by his taichou.

"Does anyone appose?" Yamamoto asked. No one raised their hand. "Ok, good. Renji Abarai will be 3rd division new taichou, but still needs to be tested to see if he is worthy. Now for the next division." Kenpachi stepped forward. "I nominate Ikkaku Madarme 9th division taichou, he showed great promise and fought bravely during the ryoka invasion. He can also use Bankai." Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. "Why not 5th division?" He questioned. Kenpachi grinned.

"Because I will also like to nominate Ichigo Kurosaki as the 5th division taichou." Everyone(minus: Ukitake, Kyōraku, Kenpachi, and Yamamoto) was shocked, even Byakuya who was always stoic was shocked. "I see..." Yamamoto started to rub his beard. "Ikkaku Madarme will be promoted to 9th division taicho. As for Kurosaki..." He became silent. Everyone was waiting patiently for his response.

"Kurosaki..." He started. "Kurosaki will be 5th division taichou. Despite invading Seireitei, he did show some courage when invading. With help from lieutenant Hinamori then he might be one of the strongest taichous in history. I hereby grant the request for Kurosaki to become 5th division taichou. If you agree, then step forward. Taichous only." Unohana, Komamura, Kyōraku, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi, and Ukitake step forward.

"Those who oppose?" Sui-Feng and Byakuya step forward . "It's decided. Kurosaki will be 5th division taichou. He and the other two will be tested in three weeks! Everyone, but Hinamori and Abarai, dismissed!" Everyone except the said names left. The two kneeled in front in front of Yamamoto. "You two, as long with Madarme and Rukia Kuchiki, will be sent to the human realm and informed Kurosaki of his promotion if he chooses so." The two nodded and left via shunpo.

Yamamoto sighed. "Let's see what your son chooses...Isshin." He laughed lightly, remembering the former 10th division taichou.

* * *

 **Ichigo Room**

"Finally! Some peace in this house!" Ichigo was smiling. He has the whole house to himself. With no one to bother him. He closed his eyes as he wait for sleep to overwhelm him. "Wassup strawberry!" His eyes snapped opened. He see's Renji looking down on him. "Hey Renji-RENJI!" He shouted as he got up quickly. Renji poke his index finger to his ears.

"I'm right here. Do not have to shout." He said. Ichigo also see Rukia, Ikkaku and Momo. "Long time no see midget and baldy and you are..." He looks at Momo who glares at him. "Um..." Ichigo doesn't know how to react to that. "Her name is Momo Hinamori, Ichigo." Rukia said. Her eyes are twitching from the word midget. "Ok. Um...why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia smiled. "Well if you must know...I exactly do not know why we are here." Rukia said in confusion. She was heading back home, until Renji and Momo appeared saying they need her for a mission at Ichigos'. Ikkaku did not know as well. "We are here because you are selected to become 5th division taichou, Ichigo." Renji said shocking Rukia and Ikkaku. Ichigo was shock as well. "Wait-what?" He did not know what to say.

"Yeah. I was also selected to be 3rd division taichou as well as Ikkaku to 9th division taichou." Rukia fainted from shock and Ikkaku just blinked. "Wait! I am going to be a taichou!" Ikkaku shouted. Renji nodded. "Yeah I know right." Renji said. "Wait a minute. What if I reject?" Ichigo asked. "Then they select someone else, but think about. Taichou is a rank when everyone acknowledge you as one of the strongest." Renji said as he puts his arm over Momo shoulder.

"And you will have this cutie as you lieutenant." Momo blushed from being called a cutie. "Do I get cutie as a lieutenant?" Ikkaku asked. Renji has a sneaky grin. "Yes. She is really cute to. She has big jugs." Ikkaku grinned and blood drip out of his nose. "Then I accept!" He exclaimed. Renji was laughing in his mind.

Ichigo stayed silent. He looks at Momo, who was fidgeting under his stare. "Hey..." He got everyone attention. "Isn't the 5th division former taichou was Aizen?" Momo stiffened by the name. Renji nodded. "He was, until he defected." Ichigo nodded.

"I'll think about it." Renji nodded. "You have three days. Just say yes Ichigo. It will be fun." Renji picked up Rukia and left with Ikkaku following. Momo was about to leave until Ichigo grabbed her shoulder. She turned to him and glared. "I will not accept you as my taichou. Only Aizen is my taichou." Momo said. "*sighed* Look, I just want to say that if I accept being your taichou then I will not defect like Aizen did." Momo huffed and left.

"*sighed* This what you get for deserving peace and quiet." He just shook his head. He needs help with this decision. So he decided to go ask Urahara and Yoruichi.

* * *

 **Urahara Shop**

"I see." Urahara said. Next to him was Yoruichi in her cat form. Ichigo told them about the offer and they were surprise. "I say you should take it Ichigo. Being a taichou is fun." Yoruichi said as Urahara nodded. "I do not know. I do not want to leave behind family and friends." Urahara smiled. "Don't worry. You could visit them anytime." Ichigo shook his head no.

"That's the thing. Most of my friends do not know that I am a Shinigami. Even my family" Urahara smiled. "Your friends, except the ones that know your a Shinigami, do not have to know and your family... well one already knows." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean one already knows! Are you stalking my family?" Urahara just opened his fan and wave in front his face. "Yes." He bluntly said. It took all Ichigo will not to pummeled him tot the ground.

"Who is this person in my family you speak of?" He asked. Urahara smiled. "He is the one person you least expect." Ichigo started to think. _"Is it Yuzu? No, I doubt she knows. Karin might but I doubt it. That leaves..."_ Ichigo eyes widened. "You mean my father!?" Urahara laughed. "Bingo." Ichigo ran out of his shop. Yoruichi started to followed him. "Life is wonderful." Urahara said as he close his fan.

* * *

 **Ichigo Home**

As expected, Isshin started to kick Ichigo when he opened the door. Ichigo, as always, grabbed his leg and slam him down. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU MY SON! BUT YOU STILL HAVE MORE TO LEARN!" Isshin shouted. Ichigo glared at him. "Dad. I need to talk to you in private." Ichigo said as Isshin ran to the poster of Masaki, Ichigo mom. "Oh Masaki! Our son finally gonna open up to us!" He cried anime style, as Ichigo just dragged him into his room. Yuzu and Karin just blinked.

They see a black cat walked in and went up stairs. Yuzu went to closed the door. "Do you want to go spy on them?" She asked Karin. Karin nodded. The two went upstairs as well.

* * *

 **Ichigo Room**

"So what do you want to talk about my son!" He was dancing around in Ichigo room. Yoruichi walked in and closed the door. "Shinigami." That made Isshin stop dancing. "What did you say?" He asked. "Shinigami." Isshin just looked at Ichigo. "You mean those scary looking skeletons with scythes and-" He was interrupted by Yoruichi. "Just tell him Ichigo." That is when the two notice Yoruichi laying by the door. "Yoruichi?" Both Ichigo and Isshin said. Ichigo looks at Isshin.

"How do you know Yoruichi?" Isshin started to sweat bullets. Yoruichi sighed. "Ichigo..." She started. "Meet the former 10th division taichou, Isshin Kurosaki, Formerly known as Isshin Shiba." She said as Ichigo eyes widened. "WHAT?!" He was shocked to know that his father was a Shinigami and a former taichou, as well as a Shiba.

"Yes. It's true." Isshin sat down. "I am a Shinigami like you Ichigo." He sighed. "I hoped you would not find out, but I guess the cat is out of the bag." Yoruichi went to jumped on Ichigo bed and layed next to him. "How come you did not tell me?" Ichigo asked. "Because I don't want you to get drag into the Shinigami life." He smiled. "But I guess fate has other plans." Ichigo agreed with him.

"Is their anything else you want to tell me?" Ichigo nodded. "Gotei 13 wanted me to become 5th division taichou." Isshin was surprised. "A taichou? Huh?" Yoruichi nodded. "I was surprised as well. To be honest, he will make a great taichou." She rubbed against him, with affection.

"I want to know if I should accept or not-" Isshin interrupted. "Don't ask me. This is your choice, not mine. What do you want Ichigo?" Ichigo sighed. "I want to accept, but..." Ichigo did not finished. Isshin know what he is trying to say. "Don't worry about Yuzu and Karin. I will just tell them you are being sent to a boarding school." Isshin said.

Ichigo was about to reply, until the door open as Yuzu and Karin fell. "Um..." Yuzu started. Karin sighed. "Look, we heard your conversation." Karin said. She was trying to hold her tears back. Yuzu just cried. "Ichi-nii, do not let us hold you back from your offer." She ran to Ichigo and hugged him. "Yuzu..." He rubbed his sister back.

Karin hugged him as well, no longer holding back her tears. "Karin..." He did not know what to say. "I think they are letting you go." Isshin patted Ichigo back. "Are you two sure you do not need me here." The two nodded. "...Thank you..." He hugged the both of them. They broke the hug as Ichigo stood up. "I guess I shall become the 5th division taichou. Ichigo Kurosaki-taicho." Ichigo said as he left his home. "Our boy is all grown up. You will be proud of him, Masaki." Isshin said to himself, while picturing his wife smiling.

* * *

 **Urahara Shop(Underground Training Area)**

"So what is your decision Ichigo?" Renji asked. Ichigo smiled. "I'll accept." Ichigo said. Renji and Ikkaku smirked. Rukia smiled. Momo glared at him. "Well good luck Kurosaki-san. Visit soon." Urahara said waving his fan. "Thanks Urahara." Ichigo said. "Let's go already." Renji said. He opened the senkaimon. "Well see ya." Ichigo said.

 _"A taichou huh? Renji-taichou, Abarai-taichou, Renji Abarai-taichou. That sounds perfect."_ Renji thought as he enters the senkaimon.

 _"Can't wait for the cutie waiting for me."_ Ikkaku thought as he enters senkaimon.

 _"How come he gets to be a taichou, while I am still not allowed to be a lieutenant."_ Rukia angrily thought as she enters the senkaimon.

 _"I will never accept him as my taicho! Aizen-taichou is my taichou."_ Momo angrily thought as she enters the senkaimon.

 _"Time for my new life to start."_ Ichigo enter the senkaimon as it closed.

Urahara smiled at the senkaimon disappeared. "Now, what to do with Kurosaki-san body." He looks at Ichigo unmoving body.

* * *

 **4 Hours Later At 1st Division Main Hall**

All division taichous were in their positions. Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku kneeled in front of Yamamoto, waiting for the sotaichou to speak.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, and Ikkaku Madarme. You are here because you were selected to be promoted to taichou. Abarai and Madarme, you two will be tested by your own taichous. Me, Unohana-taichou, and Kyōraku-taichou will watch your performance." Renji and Ikkaku nodded.

"Kurosaki, you are a special case. You already defeated a taichou, so you are promoted to 5th division taichou, but you will be train to mask, sense, and use reiatsu. Basically, you will learn kido from lieutenant Hinamori." Ichigo nodded as Kyōraku walked up to Ichigo and gave him his haori.

"Congratulations kid." Kyōraku congratulated Ichigo. "Thanks." Ichigo thanked him. "Yes, well. I decided to move the test for next week. So you have five days to get prepared. Now dismissed!" Yamamoto dismissed them as everyone exit the hall. Ukitake, Unohana, Tōshirō, Kenpachi, and Komamura congratulated Ichigo before leaving. Byakuya, Kurotsuchi and Sui-Feng just left without saying anything.

"I got to hand it to you kid. So young and yet you became a taichou." Kyōraku said as he puts his arms over his shoulders. "Thank Kyoraku-taichou." Ichigo said as Kyoraku laughed lightly. "Just call me Shunsui." Kyōraku said as Ichigo nodded. "Sure." Ichigo smiled. "I should get going before Nanao drags me to do paperwork." He left them three alone.

"What are you guys going to do." Ichigo asked the two. "I am going to train in my Bankai." Renji said as he left. "I'm just going to practice defense. Knowing that taicho is not going to go easy on me." Ikkaku said before leaving as well.

Just then, Momo appeared in front of Ichigo. "I am here to escort you to your quarters _taichou_!" Momo said with venom in her voice. Ichigo frowned. "Hinamori..." Ichigo started. "I know that your hurt from Aizen betrayal but you need to forget about him. Move away from the past and into the future." Ichigo said as she scoffed. "Easy for you to say. You do know how it feels...to lose someone you love." Ichigo sighed.

"I know how that exactly feels. I lost my mother at a very young age. I witness her death. That day change me a lot, I was not that much social and I get into fights all the time. I was this bad boy in the human world and everyone at school was afraid of me. Everyday, I blame myself. For not able to save her." Ichigo said with a sad tone.

Tears started to form in Momo eyes. She started to feel guilty about what she said. "I am sorry." She said in a low voice. Ichigo smiled as he patted her head. "No problem. Now let's get going Hinamori." Momo nodded as she lead the way to the 5th division section.

 _"This might be fun after all."_ Ichigo thought.

 _"Maybe this will not be bad. He is really nice."_ Momo thought with a small smile.

* * *

 **Huenco** **Mu** **ndo**

"So it seems I've been replace." Sōsuke Aizen said in a surveillance room. "Ichigo Kurosaki. I think I found another pawn to use against you." Aizen looked at Momo. _"Soon, very soon."_ He laughed lightly.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you like it. Bye.**


End file.
